


一步之外 32

by Arianna_J



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna_J/pseuds/Arianna_J





	一步之外 32

第三十二章 一响贪欢  
生日的第二天，大年初六刘羽嵘天不亮就从床上爬了起来。今天是个大日子，过了今天，他就能从“刘羽嵘”变成“白羽嵘”。正式迈入心心念念多年的白家大门。  
衣服刚换了一半，爸爸却气急败坏地推门进了屋，屋里的造型师皆被吓了一跳，手上拿着的iPad恶狠狠地甩在了他的脸前：“弄什么弄！都给我停下来，你看看你做的好事！白家刚打来电话，仪式取消！”  
刘羽嵘一脸莫名其妙，不敢多说，连忙拿起iPad，上面的新闻页面还在，头版头条十分瞩目“酒驾造成五车连环碰撞者疑似白一亚之子”。  
这件事刘羽嵘还有印象，是半年前的陈年往事。当天他和几个朋友多喝了几杯，半大的孩子追求刺激最不要命，酒精刺激下几个人叫嚣飙车。本来酒庄位置偏僻，那条路更是没人走，飙车他们也不是第一次。偏巧那几天附近修路，车流改道过来，咣咣咣连环撞了五辆，其中四辆都是他们自己的。  
他们开得一水豪车，吃瓜群众注意力就更上三分，于是就有好事者拍了照片发到网上，一个晚上引得议论纷纷。最后还是白一亚出面把事情压下去的。  
但是这都过去了大半年，怎么会被人莫名其妙的翻旧账？  
刘羽嵘满头雾水，也不敢狡辩，就缩着头挨训。  
“这次就算是老太太一脖子吊死，白家为了颜面也绝不可能再要你这个混账东西！早就和你说过不要生祸惹事，偏偏不听！我和你妈妈筹谋这么久，最后还是让你这个混账东西废了心血！”  
刘爸爸这边气得血压直线飙升，然而白一亚那端也并不好过。  
事情就像是打开了潘多拉的盒子，层出不穷地冲击着白家的名望：一开始只是白雨瞳在学校的颐指气使、高高在上；ins上亮瞎眼的炫富行为。接着由小到大，又爆出白一亚疑似竞选时被当时位高权重的老丈人抬了一手，涉嫌抹黑竞争对手夺得部长之位，之后又是白一亚在任期内受贿，对一些政策极端苛刻禁止执行……  
姜枫自然也在一大早就看到了这件事，她却没有表现出额外的神情，一看白家回天乏术，极端冷静地让助理发出声明，称“与白雨瞳订婚一事是小孩子胡闹，不作数”。  
白一亚也是战场杀出来的人精，姜枫电话一打来，他应下得也十分痛快。  
和白一亚的通话结束，姜枫又拨通了景子静的手机号：“子静，有空吗？”  
“我看到你的声明了。”景子静双腿交接坐在景氏大楼顶层董事长办公室的休息椅上，眺望着落地窗外渺小的人群。她们两个关系匪浅，说话便更加尖酸刻薄。“放话订婚才几天就取消，宁夫人未免太儿戏得叫人笑话。”  
“怎么，心疼你家小丫头了？”姜枫一边说话一边示意秘书去把宁司找来。  
“那哪能。”景子静也不约而同地吩咐陶秘书去把楼下的景悉喊上来，偏头继续说。“你家宁司天天追在悠的屁股后头，轮得到我心疼？”  
姜枫听到儿子的名字，硬了口气冷笑：“亏他们胆子大，你也敢由着他们胡闹。”  
“你不也一样。”景子静笑着在椅子上转了个圈，半眯起眼，语调都轻松了许多。“但是他们胆子再大，不也还是没有当年咱们几个胆子大。趁着咱们还能收拾烂摊子不让他们祸害，以后再惹出更大的祸来。”  
陶秘书的西装半身裙再一次出现在玻璃门前，身后是被叫来的景悉。景子静的心情不知为何莫名的特别好，也不等对面的姜枫反应过来，朝着话筒说了一句：“我这还有事先挂了。”连个尾音都没传过去就干脆地挂了电话。  
景悉推开门进来后在景子静办公桌前站定：“姑姑，您找我。”  
宁司也到了姜枫的身边：“妈。”  
景子静对他挥手示意：“你先坐。”  
宁司在公司磨砺多年，最近更是挑起了国内的担子，人也变得更加沉稳。姜枫虽然嘴里不说，但是儿子是亲生的，努力和长进看在眼里又怎么会无动于衷。由此，嘴上说出的话虽然依旧生硬，语调也柔了很多：“如你所愿，你与白家的联姻取消。”  
景悉穿着合体的黑色正装，领口工工整整地打着一个完美的暗紫色领带。他长得和景子慎很像，只是安静地坐在眼前，就让景子静不由想起十几年前同样年轻的景子慎。相似的眉眼，相仿的年龄，景悉却比他父亲更加意气风发。  
“你做得很好。”景子静双手相握放在桌子上，微微向前倾身。看向景悉的目光较之从前温和许多，却还是赞赏大于温柔。  
景悉波澜不惊：“是。”

“找你是那件事？”景悉刚推开自己办公室的大门，就听一低沉的男嗓含着暧昧的笑意说道。抬眼去看，任侑身着墨色修身衬衫，领口松垮开两颗扣子，翘着二郎腿半倚坐在真皮沙发上，手里拿着手机不知看些什么。  
“嗯。”景悉摁了摁睛明穴，在他身边坐下。  
任侑早有意料，点了点头不再多说。却又转了话题笑道：“刚刚你被景阿姨叫走，我待着没事不小心看到了柜子里‘夜色’的资料。”  
身前的茶几上蓝色的文件夹翻开到夏凉那一页，安静地躺着。  
景悉办公室里资料很多，重要不重要的都有。任侑和他从小一起玩到大，一直很有分寸，不该碰的从来不会靠近。放着夜色文件夹的柜子本就不是见不得人的东西，景悉点了点头，似乎猜到了接下来任侑想说什么：“看到他的脸，想说什么。”  
任侑推了一下鼻梁上架着的眼镜。他把手机递到两人中央，将屏幕侧向景悉的视线内，笑得越发肆意：“像是挺像的，怎么说呢……低配？”  
手机上的正是夜色一张杂志的封面照，夏凉穿着LV的西装套，架着和任侑相似的绞金丝眼镜，指节分明，四肢修长。夏凉和任侑具体说不出哪里像，但是站在那里，就无端让人觉得是一个人。  
然而从小的家境和人生道路不同，夏凉和任侑的气息便也造就得不同。岁月打磨了夏凉的傲气，也增添了他的世故。夏凉知道要怎么对着镜头笑出最诱惑的表情，怎么摆出粉丝尖叫的姿势。但任侑不需要，他还是风流却不下流的做派，他将诱惑写进骨血，连丝发都吞吐风流，只需要安静立在一处，就会有成堆的女孩扑向他。他对谁都好，却谁也不爱。  
景悉只看着任侑不说话，任侑骨节分明的食指上戴着一只黑色的戒指，衬托得肌肤如雪。他轻轻点在屏幕里夏凉的脸上，突然轻轻笑了一声：“铭圣的四位知道悠悠为什么喜欢他吗？”  
两年前，悠十五岁的生日宴，三人一时荒唐。  
第二天，衣服从卧室门口一路蔓延到床脚，六位数的西装和衬衫团得不成样子，和米白色的裙子缠在一起。高跟鞋一只歪倒在浴室门前，另一只踩着鳄鱼皮鞋虚虚站着。  
景悉最先醒。厚重的窗帘遮住了阳台能照进来的所有光，水晶灯晃着一点晶莹。抓过床头的闹钟，已经过了九点。一双软嫩的手毫无顾忌地搭在了他光裸的胸前，继而一颗安睡的头也凑到了胸前。被凝视的人无所察觉，纤长的睫毛紧紧地贴合在一起，唇瓣红肿，被子下肌肤细嫩却泛着凉意，一丝一丝地蹭在景悉的身上。  
突然，一双手背后伸出，插到女孩的胸前，一把将人勾到了床的另一边。  
屋子里暗的几乎什么都看不见，但另一边的一双眼亮的吓人。任侑的发梢歪斜挡在右眼上，肩胛骨的曲线一起一伏，他的食指抵在性感的薄唇上，做出一个“噤声”的手势。下一秒却无所顾忌的在怀中女孩的肩胛骨上落下一个粗暴地吻。  
女孩呜咽着转醒，发现景悉就在眼前，身后还有一颗毛茸茸地头，嘴巴张开刚刚说出“景……”。看不到身后的人，身体下意识地挣扎，仿佛被拆开重装的疼痛顷刻从腿间攀爬到四肢百骸。  
“乖。”任侑扶着她的双肩将人躺平，身体随即灵活地覆在她的上方。一手扶住她的下颚，一手抓住她酸疼的双手牢牢锁在头顶。牙齿啃着她红肿下唇厮磨，声音低哑：“是我，别乱动。”不着寸缕的两人严丝合缝地贴在一起，下面有一团灼热的东西紧紧抵在她的腿间。  
唇齿被松开的悠终于从睡梦中清醒，她的长发凌乱的贴在脸颊上，一双眼睛湿漉漉的，偏偏被任侑扼住下巴，脑袋根本动弹不得。本以为昨夜的荒唐是醉酒后放肆的春【梦，没想到竟然是真的。悠在慌张中下意识地寻求喊着：“景悉……”甚至带上了哭腔。  
“乖乖，别哭，没事的。”任侑笑眯眯地一点点吻去她眼角晶莹，对她的惊恐视若无睹，微微沉下身，缓缓挤开她的抗拒。  
景悉皱眉看着却没阻止任侑继续的动作，掀开被子从床上爬起来，踢开满地的狼藉。锁上浴室门的同时，听到了昨晚已经不知听过几次的呻吟。

“如果景悠愿意告诉他们曾经被你甩了的事实的话。”景悉一挑眉，倚在沙发靠背上。“不管是西门朗还是左泠，论起对女人无往不利，还是你首屈一指。”  
“表哥你这话就是对我有意见了。”任侑笑了一声，把手机从景悉面前拿开，锁上屏放在茶几上。  
他从旁边的沙发靠椅上拿起自己的西装外套，一丝不苟地套在身上，一个一个扣好扣子：“任侑不会和景悉抢任何东西。”  
大衣挂在门口，皮鞋在地面上敲打出节奏，任侑动作的声音沙沙作响：“女人也是一样，哪怕是景悠。”  
景悉一愣，又听任侑自嘲地笑了：“喜欢她没错，不爱她也是真的。”  
侑，佐也，相也。


End file.
